One Night Gone Wrong
by Sakurademon
Summary: Snape finds himself pregnant with Hermione's child! What will happen when the whole school starts to find out? Plz R&R!
1. Surpise Moments

OH MAN! MY FIRST MPREG KAWAII DESU! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT AS MUCH AS I DO. THERE WILL PROBABLY BE 3-5 CHAPTERS! I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER (WHICH IS TO0 BAD). PLZ R&R!

--------------

Severus Snape sighed and closed his raven-black eyes. He had a horrible stomach ache and had to finish grading papers for all the stupid, half-wit students. They had all mixed up Saint John's Wort and Worm Wort again in the potion. It was giving him a headache to give so many 'F's, a task he usually enjoyed. He came to the second to last paper, and glanced at the name, _Hermione Granger_, with the 'i's as little hearts. That made him sigh a more different sigh as he remembered his favorite student.

Going through her paper his anger towards the other students disappeared. He quickly scribbled an A onto the paper and set it aside. I wonder what Hermione was up to at this moment in time, he thought to himself letting out another sigh.

----------

"Ron! I want to go get my paper from Snape to be sure I got an A!" Hermione said, frustrated walking down the halls of Hogwarts with Harry Potter, the boy who lived with emerald eyes like his mother, and Ron Weasley, a tall gangly boy.  
"Hermione, of course you got an A! You always do! Snape probably has stopped trying to find mistakes in your papers!" Harry protested mouth in a cute pout. "You said you were going to hang out by the lake after lunch and it's after lunch."  
"Ill meet up with you two later, I just want to make sure I did OK,"Hermione turned down the stairs to the dungeons, where Snapes classroom was. "Now, scat if you don't want to run into Professor Snape!" She quickly turned and fled down the stairs.  
"Someone would think she _liked _visiting Snape," Ron said as they stood at the top of the stairs.

-------------

Hermione gently knocked on the door to the dungeons. "Enter!" A voice said from the other side. Hermione open the door and walked in.  
"Hello...professor," she said with a lustful voice. Snape looked up and saw her.  
"I suppose you're here to see your paper? I just graded it"  
"Thank you professor, but I didn't come just to see the paper..." Hermione walked slowly up to the desk. "I came to see you"  
"Don't you have those idiots following you around today?" Snape put his quill down and looked Hermione up and down. His stomach started hurting again. Was it something he ate?  
"I got away, but not for long." Hermione had come all the way around the desk and sat on Snape's lap. He moved uneasily. She didn't notice and leaned in for a kiss. Snape gave in and soon found a number of places under her shirt he should not have with a student.  
"Hermione, I don't think we should be-" Snape began to protest. His stomach was feeling worse. He felt like he was going to throw up.  
"Shhhh," Hermione said as she placed her finger on his lips and picked at his ear with her teeth.  
"Hermione, I feel...sick" Snape jumped out of the chair and ran to the nearest bathroom leaving Hermione in a pile on the floor.

Standing in front of the mirror Snape looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn't his normal shade of pale. Taking his wand from his robes, Snape tapped the mirror. A medicine cabinet appeared from behind it and Snape took out a sickly green potion from it. "Oh dear, what is this...feeling." With a quick swig Snape drunk down the potion.

Snape was halfway over the sink when he saw a movement in the mirror. He turned quickly pulling his wand out in defense but it was only Hermione.  
"Severus, are you sick? What's wrong?" She crept in to comfort him.  
"Its...nothing. Just a stomach ache." He put his wand away but held his stomach to stop the pain.  
"Does this have anything to do with...last time?" Hermione invoked a rush of memories. Snape was certain _that_ wasn't ok for student and teacher. Now that she mentioned it he had been feeling _off _since two weeks ago.  
"It couldn't be," Snape drew himself to his full height. "That was nothing. I'd be more worried about you."  
"I used the library to look up some spells...Wait! You think it could be! That's impossible! You're...a man and I'm the woman! It doesn't work that way Severus!" Hermione had taken a step back from Snape. Snape was thinking the same thing, there was no possible way he could be…_pregnant._ His brow formed deep lines on his forehead.

"No, no. Its probably nothing. You can come see me tomorrow, Ill be better by then," Snape said shooing Hermione away. He acted as if he was fine but he did have a deep kernel of doubt in his head. This had happened before, but that was with James, a long time ago when they were young. But, he had be sure this time before things got out of hand. He rushed off to the infirmary holding his stomach.

-------

Well, we all know Hes pregnant but how is it Hermione's! Only time will tell. NEXT CHAPTER: PEOPLE START TO NOTICE SOMETHING IS WRONG! OH NO DESU!


	2. Suprise Memories

WOW GUYS! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, I KNOW YOU ALL WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO SNAPE AND HERE I AM TO TELL YOU. AFTER READING DEATHLY HALLOWS I CRIED SO MUCH!!!! AND JUST HAD TO FINISH WRITING. THANKS FOR READING PLZ RR DESU!

--------------

Severus Snape sat behind a curtain, its pukey green colour upsetting his stomach even more. He was feeling better since his potion took effect but that could do little to quell his tormented mind. He certainly could not be pregnant. He was a man, he may be a wizard but some things were impossible, even for wizards. Weren't they? He knew at this very moment his dear, genius Hermione was searching the library with her deep chocolate eyes for an answer. She always felt more comfortable there. It was there they first met…properly.

--------------

"Please! I really need this book to double check that the Goblin uprising in 1523 was in early morning on the Friday and that at exactly 5:45 am their leader--" Hermione was cut off by the librarian.

"I am sorry dear but that book may contain the information you want but it also contains a fair number of restricted spells. I cannot allow you to simply peruse it without proper permission." The librarian adjusted her glasses. She may like the girl but she was still a student. The laws were firm. Hermione pouted.

"But, please! I have to get a good grade, there's a test coming up and this essay is so important! I can't mess up the facts!" She continued to plead her case but the librarian was unyielding. Hermione finally gave in and sulked back through the library to her bag and sat at a table. She had no idea what to do, she needed the information and that was the only book to contain it, she was sure. She sobbed silently in a great arm chair in the corner of the library.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger." A dark, deep voice spoke near her. The young witch jumped at the sudden appearance of Snape, her potions master. He was dressed in his usual black robe a large book tucked thoughtfully into the crook of his arm. Hermione quickly wiped away her tears. Snape was Harry's worst teacher, although she always, secretly enjoyed his classes. She went on the guard; she had no reason to trust Snape.

"Is there a reason you are crying in the library? I could not help but notice, since you made no effort to contain yourself." Snape chided her. He came over simply was hoping for a reason to detract points from Gryffindor and bully Harry after his failures in his class. But now that he saw how helpless she was, how she was a real person who had her own troubles separate from Harry's usual arrogance.

"Is there something I can help with?" He asked, a new compassion he did not understand rising in him. He thought he was incapable of feeling for others not from his past. Hermione looked confused when he asked but stared into his dark eyes and saw a wish for trust. She calmed herself down.

"I need a book for an essay. I can't get it wrong, it's so important." She worked herself up again, but was determined to not let Snape see her so weak. "I just need to borrow it for the night…" She trailed off.

Snape surprised himself, "Let me talk to the librarian." He stalked off before Hermione could object. Although he sounded confident his heart was racing. Why did he want to help this Granger girl? He stopped to catch his breath. His heart was racing so fast at the simple encounter. He had always noticed her in class, but only as a student, no matter how overeager to please and answer questions she was. Now that he thought he realized how brilliant she was, truly someone worthy of respect. If not for that insufferable Potter boy. He paused and remembered her sitting in that chair crying to herself. She needed someone to help her, to protect her. He made up his mind. He would help Miss Granger…no Hermione, with whatever she wanted in hopes of gaining her respect and attention. His heart raced once more. He worried and hoped for what may happen if they became close. He wondered if she thought the same.

------

Remembering their first meeting made Severus smile, despite his pain. He learned later she felt the same, and felt passionately about him. He returned her love and advances and was encouraged to bring about his own. They fooled the school, the world.

-----

Hermione's hot breath drenched Severus's neck. He felt the sensation up from the base of his spine to his mouth, which he had planted firmly on her lips. His long pale fingers searched up and down her firm back and body. Her hands, delicate but stained by ink, were entwined in his raven hair opening and closing with each kiss he gave her. The pair was so close Snape could feel Hermione's heart race through her thin uniform. How he wished to remove the garment and see her as she was. But they were both in the corner of his dungeon, each moment they could be discovered. The danger was a thrill to Snape as his moved his lips closer and closer to her pounding chest.

As he moved lower she moved higher, stopping to nibble on his ear. His lips were at the top of her shirt and his hands slide up her curved body making her moan. She dug her nails into his head with pleasure as he unbuttoned the first part of her uniform. She did not resist, but her kisses intensified.

The second button became undone and the third quickly followed. Snape opened his eyes and could see the top of her bosom. He smiled. He moved his hands to the fourth button, Hermione sucked in her breath…

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG

"Oh no! My ancient runes class!" Hermione pushed away from Snape and with one hand began to put up her hair and button her shirt with the other. "I can't be late!" She grabbed her books and dashed out with only a little wave as she ran out the door. Snape stood by the wall in complete shock.

------

"Professor Snape, sorry to keep you waiting. I was just…rechecking the results of my spell." Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains to a surprised Snape. He jumped a little, lost in his memories of Hermione. "This is very unusual, although you are not the first to have false pregnancy results, but you are the first…erm," she cleared her throat, "Male to have this trouble."

"Its false then? I was worried because a potion I had brewed may have had strange side effects and…" Snape tried to lie. But he knew this had happened before. He knew the results weren't false. He had a curse on him. One he hoped to never cause trouble, but had clearly become trouble.

"Well, the_ praegnans revelatum_ spell is usually foolproof. I highly doubt it is wrong. You need to be careful of your potions, professor. You are certainly pregnant." Pomfrey studied him over his glasses. She wanted to laugh but it was true, she could see the signs.

Snape's stomach sank once more and he fainted.

-----------------

OH WOWA LONG ONE HUH? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WE LEARN WHY SNAPE IS PREGNANT. WHAT DEEP SERCRET DOES HE HAVE!!!?? DESU. REVIEWS PLZ!


End file.
